User talk:ShadowCyclone
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kariya Hiroto page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Winxfan1 (Talk) 00:52, January 30, 2012}} Yeah, you're right but it's really inconvenient. I mean, Google translate just helps us know about words' meanings. But it does not follow the tense... In the different tenses, some words have different meanings, so I think study is the most perfect way about that :D!!! And I see that you did not edit much here... Are you looking for someone? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll create one for you, just tell me the background color, text color, slogan and the picture you want for me and everything'll be done in no time :x! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Done! }} I'm pretty good and I'm on deletion project :D!!! How about you? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh my!!! I don't know when those users will stop adding fan-arts and un-necessary pictures on the complete pages. Can you help me leaving a message on user's talk page, about not uploading those pictures anymore? I'm trying deleting all of them but they're increasing their numbers too fast! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 09:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for helping me, Kariya :x :x :x!!! Hey, what's your favorite Winx girl? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) vagarimashta kariya sanSARAH hyder 16:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC)understood kariya arigatho ohayo vagarimashtha konichiva dhemo are main japanees words i useSARAH hyder 11:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yup! You're welcome :x! And I found that in a while... I think the transformation squences and the spells will be more awesome than Believix... But it's not fair with Roxy!!! Why she can't be in the 3rd movie??? There're many people saying at her back on Internet... I hate those! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok ok ok!!! That cheers me up :x! Anyway, do you love Sailor Moon? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 03:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd heard a bad news from Wikipedia... Roxy will (probably) be a minor character in season 5... >.RoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfetto 04:02, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Aww!!! Cheer up Kariya-chan ^^!!! Like I said, I don't believe that Roxy will be a minor character in the next season of Sirenix... She and the Winx's appearances were released by Iginio, means the Founder of Rai... Even the next season maybe happen on Zenith - Tecna's home planet, the other girl's roles (like Aisha) just be smaller... And Roxy is already one of the Winx, I don't think they can/dare to set a Winx girl become a minor character... It's just simply a rumor by some folks... Don't believe them, let's just wait official news... If I have any news I'll tell you :x! And all the Winx girls are my favorite characters :x! They're so pretty and talented :D! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 01:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yup! Layla is rock after all... But I think that's thank to Lucinda Davis' voice... Keke Palmer is have the same origin with Lucinda, but her voice... Therefore, that's one small reason I don't like Nick Dub... And sure, Kariya :D, Zenith and Melody are the most mysterious places =]]!!! Why they just focus mainly on Earth, Tir Nan Og, Domino, Solaria... We not know much about Linphea but it did appear... That's better than both Zenith and Melody... Season 5 maybe bring us great excitement... Who knows :x? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:42, April 30, 2012 (UTC) {{Rose|roxy=Hey Kariya, I have 1 good new and 1 bad new for you. Which one do you want to hear first? Just kidding :P! The good new is Roxy is a Believix fairy, but the bad new is she still not be a member of Winx Club yet >...